


Marvellous Mr Spiderman

by TheWeatherOutside



Category: Marvel, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Avengers AU, Gavin is Spiderman, Geoff is Iron Man, Hurt/Comfort, Jack is Hulk, M/M, Michael is Thor, No Spoilers for Recent Movies, Violence, marvel crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: Gavin can defeat the rock monster that’s terrorising the city all by himself, thank you very much.(Okay, so maybe he needs a little help.)Avengers AU!
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Kudos: 25





	Marvellous Mr Spiderman

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus fic!
> 
> So I came up with this idea and had to take a break from other projects to write it right away. I have ideas for who the rest of AH is in this universe so I'll hopefully write more for this AU at some point! Hope you all like it!

Georokk slammed his fist into the side of the building, just narrowly missing Gavin as he swung by on his web.

 _The others are really taking their time getting here_ , Gavin thought as he shot a few rapid webs at the rock monster’s face. The webs stunned the monster, but only for a moment. It easily ripped the webs off itself, and if anything, they only managed to infuriate the monster further.

It swiped at Gavin as he swung by, but Gavin easily dodged the rocky fists. He couldn’t stop though. Despite how small Gavin was compared to the thing, it still had him in its sight at all times. If he took a moment to stop and think about how to tackle this, he would be squished in a second. This was why he needed the other’s help.

Actually, he didn’t need them. He could do this all by himself, thank you very much. But if they were here then maybe he could get this over with quick enough to have time to put his feet up and watch some TV before bed.

“That the best you can do?” He couldn’t help but yell out at the monster as he flew by.

The monster just growled at him, although Gavin wasn’t sure it could understand what he was saying. He didn’t know what it was. Whether it was a person who had morphed to look like a literal _giant made of rocks_ , or whether it was some _thing_ that had been cooked up in a lab and had escaped. Either way it was wreaking havoc on the city, and Gavin was not having any of it.

He swung past again as he shot out a new web at a nearby building. He watched the monster as he went by, trying to think of anything else he could do whilst he waited. Right now, he was just acting as a distraction- with the monster after him, it wasn’t paying mind to any civilians who were still fleeing the scene.

Apparently, he had been paying more attention to what he _could_ do, than to what he was _actually doing right now_. Also, apparently the monster was a _bit_ smarter than Gavin gave it credit for.

The monster had figured out Gavin’s pattern of ‘swing past the monster, spin around, go back the other way, repeat,’ as before Gavin had even reached the monster, its fist was already out and ready to swing at him. Gavin was too busy thinking about how he could take down this monster on his own, as _no one else had shown up yet_ , that he didn’t see the fist flying towards him until it was too late.

The fist hit him, _hard_. It was exactly what Gavin imagined hitting a hand made of rock would feel like.

It sent him flying towards the ground and he went skidding across the tarmac. He could feel his suit tear and his body burned as it got covered in abrasions. He laid on the ground, stunned, until he felt the ground tremble as Georokk made its way over to him.

He tried to push himself up off the ground, but his limbs were shaky and unsteady. As soon as he was up, he was sent back down as the monster punched him again.

 _Okay, so maybe he_ did _need the other’s help._

He felt himself be lifted off the ground and he blinked to find that he was being held right in front of the monster’s face. Next thing he knew, a rocky fist was filling up his vision as the monster threw another punch at him.

The punches _hurt_ , but somehow the third one the monster sent his way hurt much more than the others. His face felt like it was being _burned_ and a stabbing pain filled his eye. When he was slammed back down onto the road below, he barely even noticed until he hit the ground.

Thankfully, the monster left him alone for a moment, so once Gavin hit the floor he was already tearing at his mask.

His hands scraped over one of his eyepieces and it felt lose. He grabbed onto it and ripped it right off his mask, tearing some of the fabric off along with it. The pain was still there but the burning had stopped.

He looked down at the eyepiece and found that the wires sticking out of it were still sparking slightly, their edges frayed from how they had been ripped in half. The mechanism in his mask must have been broken from the punches and electrocuted him.

The eyepiece fell from his hands as he was lifted off the ground again. He tried to shoot his web at the ground and use it pull himself out of the monster’s grip, but it was too strong and easily lifted Gavin up with no problem.

Gavin then resorted to shooting webs at the rock monster’s face and body in quick succession, but it still didn’t do anything to faze the monster. Instead, it just wrapped its fingers around Gavin’s body, trapping his arms at his sides.

Then, it started to _squeeze_. Gavin tried to struggle out of its hold, but it was _too strong_ , and it wouldn’t even budge.

It felt like his life was being squeezed right out of him. He couldn’t breathe, his lungs were being crushed and he was just waiting for the moment when all his bones would snap.

Everything started to blur, and darkness filled the edges of his vision. He felt himself losing consciousness, and the last thing he knew before his eyes slipped shut was that he was being released from the monster’s hold and was tumbling towards the ground.

* * *

Michael flew through the air as fast as his hammer could carry him. He had been _too far_ and now he was _late_ , and he could only hope that Gavin was holding up well without the rest of them.

He knew that Gavin was capable enough to take down a villain all by himself, he’d done it before after all, but he couldn’t help but feel like this time was different.

When Gavin had contacted them to tell them about the rock monster that was running loose in the city, only Michael, Geoff and Jack had been in the vicinity. They immediately set off to help, and on the way Geoff did research into where this monster might have come from.

Turns out, there was a lab nearby that had been conducting experiments under the radar. One of those experiments had been to create Georokk, a four-storey tall creature that was literally made up of rocks. How they managed to keep something so big a secret was beyond Michael, but it didn’t surprise him that it had escaped.

Geoff flew next to Michael in his Iron Man suit and Jack wasn’t too far behind, already Hulked out. They knew they were approaching the area as they could hear loud thuds and the buildings on either side of them were shaking slightly.

Soon, they could make out the giant monster in the distance. It looked exactly how Michael imagined it would. A giant rock that had arms and legs, and what even looked like eyes and a mouth.

And in one of its hands, held out in front of its face, was a figure clad in red and blue.

If Michael could have soared through the air faster, he would have. Gavin looked so tiny compared to the gigantic monster and he was almost swallowed up but the thing’s huge fists.

Then Georokk was opening his hand and Michael’s heart clenched as Gavin’s limp body began to fall to the ground.

He willed Mjolnir to go just a little bit faster and as soon as he reached Georokk he headed straight past it and towards the man who was now so close to the ground.

With Michael’s free hand, he reached out towards Gavin and wrapped his arm around his waist. Once Gavin was safely secure in his arms, Michael headed towards the ground. He tried to land as softly as possible, and once he was down, he gently laid Gavin down and got a good look at him.

His suit was shredded in some places and Michael could see the grazes underneath. His mask was also torn, one of his white eyepieces missing and a large hole where it once was. Gavin’s exposed skin on his face was red and bleeding.

“Gav?” Michael shook Gavin slightly, but there was no response from the man. Michael tried again, but his eyes remained closed.

There was a loud noise from behind Michael, and he turned to see that Geoff was firing at the monster, but it didn’t seem to be doing much.

Michael turned back towards the man in front of him. He looked so frail and fragile.

“Gavin, you have to wake up.”

It was so quiet that Michael had barely even heard it, but there was a small groan that came from the man on the ground.

“Gavin?”

“Michael?”

Through the hole in his mask, Michael could see Gavin slowly peel his eyes open.

“What-” The eye on Gavin’s mask that was still intact twitched slightly before his eyes went wide. “Behind you!”

Gavin pointed over Michael’s shoulder and Michael turned in time to see the rocky fist that was headed towards them. However, it didn’t reach them as Jack had appeared out of nowhere and was pushing the fist back. His feet were planted into the ground as he gripped hold of Georokk’s hand, keeping the monster back.

“Michael!” Geoff yelled from where he was still flying around monster.

“On it!” He yelled back, and he faced Gavin again and gave his hand a squeeze. “Be right back.”

Michael ran to be closer to the monster and stuck his hammer into the air. Lightning shot down to it, and Michael slammed it towards the huge rock monster who was looming over him.

Once the lightning hit the monster, it swallowed it up. Georokk roared and tried to claw at its chest, like the lightning could just be pulled off. The lightning didn’t go away, though, and soon it was cracking the rocks that made up the body of the monster.

Several moments later, the cracks became too much and the monster exploded in a shower of stones and gravel. The dust that filled the air around them and the rocks that crash into the ground were the only things remaining of the monster who was there just moments before.

* * *

Michael made his way through the infirmary to where Gavin apparently was. He read the numbers of the rooms until he reached the one that he had been told Gavin was in. There was a doctor who was just leaving the room when Michael got there, and he smiled at Michael as he walked past.

Michael made his way into the room and found Gavin sitting on the bed, his legs swinging beneath him as they dangled off the edge and he was looking out the window at the dark sky.

He turned to look at Michael when he heard him enter and he gave him a smile.

“Hi!” He moved over slightly on the bed and pat the empty space next to him.

“Hey.” Michael came over and sat down next to him. “You seem awfully perky.”

Gavin had changed out of his Spidey suit and was now wearing a t-shirt and some loose shorts. He had bandages wrapped around his arms and legs, and where there weren’t bandages there were bruises. There was also a bandage over his eye and part of his face where his mask had been ripped.

“How’s the eye?” Michael asked as he cast his gaze over the bandage.

“Well, my actual eye should be alright, but the area around it is a little charred. Should heal up nicely though.” He was still smiling, which was a vast difference from how he was just an hour or so ago.

Gavin then rested his head against Michael’s shoulder and Michael wrapped his arm around him to pull him close, mindful of his injuries.

“Thank you for saving me,” Gavin mumbled into his shoulder.

Michael smiled, but he still didn’t think he was deserving of Gavin’s thanks.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner.” He looked down at the bandages that covered Gavin’s body and remembered how small and damaged he looked before.

Gavin sat up slightly to look at Michael with his one good eye.

“Hey, don’t talk like that! You destroyed that thing, it looked really cool!”

Michael laughed. “Yeah, it did look kinda cool. I guess you’re right.”

Gavin grinned at him and he leant up to give him a light kiss on the cheek.

“I’m always right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how Spiderman's suit works lmao
> 
> If you wanna come talk to me about this au on tumblr my username is mrmustachious!


End file.
